My Inuyasha
by Goddess of the Elements
Summary: Kagome is tired of waiting for Inuyasha and is ready to leave Feudal Japan for good, but when the dense Inuyasha doesn't realize what he's about to loose, Koga shows him and not in a very nice way.
1. The journey starts

Welcome to my first Kagome and Inuyasha one-shot fic I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha... you don't have to rub it in.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking"

{An action}

Hey you can also check out _**MY YU YU HAKASHO STORY:**_ Clouded by Tears of Blood (Romance fic Kurama/OC and Hiei/OC and yes both OC characters are GIRLS.)

**_My Inuyasha_**

Chapter 1 and only: A new journey starts

After four years it was finally over and relief flowed within them; the curse was gone, vengeance was theirs, and peace were brought to them, they were finally free. It had been a hard battle between the Inuyasha gang and Naraku; Kikyo had helped them destroy the object of her detestation and moved on to find peace and the Shikon no Tama was theirs.  
  
Kagome sat by a pond a few days later looking at her reflection who was she?  
  
Was she really just Kikyo's reincarnation or was she meant to be something more?  
  
Kagome was confused and frustrated did Inuyasha really want her to go? Even if he didn't Kagome knew to him she was just the copy of the beautiful priestess and his first love, Kikyo. She had to go they didn't need her and jewel was complete all she had to do was give it to Inuyasha, right?  
  
Kagome walked through the forest desperately trying to find the silver haired hanyou she had just finished telling the others goodbye and it was like a stab in the heart. Shippo and Sango cried and Miroku didn't even grope her for the last time but it was probably because he and Sango were going to get married in a month and Kagome regretted not being there very much.  
  
"Oi wench, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked jumping off a tree branch and landing gracefully next to Kagome.  
  
"I came to give you this," Kagome said giving the hanyou the jewel. "I'm going home Inuyasha and this time it's for good." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha stood there trying to think of an excuse to make her stay.  
  
"Feh, What about Shippo are you really that heartless to just leave your own pup?" Inuyasha asked puffing out his chest Kagome turned to him almost menacingly, fire burning within her now darker brown eyes and he had to admit it scared him somewhat.  
  
"Heartless, HEARTLESS?! If I recall correctly the only one here who's heartless is you, goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome ran away leaving a speechless and frightened hanyou but he quickly shook off his shock and ran towards the well. 'Wait there's a scent coming closer shit it's Koga!'  
  
Kagome ran to the well her tears were now streaming down her cheeks freely and all she could do to stop her aching heart was to run and run fast.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome stopped and turned around it was Koga; he caught up with her in ease and embraced her. "The jewel is done and now we can finally return to my pack. They have been waiting for you to live with us for a while now." Koga said there was something wrong and fake in that bright smile of his, which for the first time made Kagome shiver, but not in a good way.  
  
"I'm sorry Koga I have to get back to my uh... village maybe some other time." 'Yeah like in maybe 500 hundred years from now! God he's just as dense as Hojo when will they ever learn I'm not interested in them?' Kagome thought having the urge to roll her eyes and hit him over the head. Kagome just smiled sweetly and walked around the wolf demon and towards Keade village. She couldn't just jump in the well with him watching he'd just try and 'save' her or something stupid like that.  
  
"No I think that now is perfect." Koga said in a rough voice grabbing Kagome forcefully and running off with her, she did the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" She knew there was something strange about Koga she could sense it and now she was going to pay for it. "Let me go Koga!" Kagome yelled trying to get free of the wolf demon's hold he pinned her down in a clearing and tore her shirt off.  
  
"Kagome we could do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way either way you ARE going to be mine so shut up. Haven't you realized that Inuyasha could never love you he was always going off with that Kikyo girl and left you behind incase he needed comfort, you were being used. Kagome I love you so shut the fuck up." Koga said smirking this only made Kagome struggle harder he growled and grabbed her breasts she let out a scream when his claws pierced her flesh and he happily lapped up the blood. He enjoyed the taste of the girl's blood and wanted more Kagome realized she could move her legs and swiftly kicked his hardened groin waiting for him to tumble off of her in pain, but that never happened.  
  
'Shit' That was all she could think about before Koga punched her she couldn't see right out of her left eye.  
  
Koga advanced on her she was still bleeding from her chest and guessed Inuyasha wasn't coming. She was on her own this time dear lord give her strength because she REALLY needed it now.  
  
Koga leapt on her cutting her skirt in half she screamed once more now crying she couldn't struggle, this time she couldn't even breathe, this time she was his. Koga placed his finger in Kagome's core she cried out in pain and saw Koga's smirk grow.  
  
"YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT GET OFF OF HER NOW!" That was Inuyasha she was saved and thanked the gods for this beautiful half demon she was blessed with even though he acted no ACTS like a COMPLETE and TOTAL ass almost ALL the time.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Koga and slammed him into a tree his head was bleeding but he was Koga after all which meant that he was stubborn, stupid, and annoyingly persistent.

"Hey mutt, why don't you go run off with that life-size clay pot of yours it's not like you actually care about Kagome as long as you have that sack of dirt with you." Koga said calmly waiting for Inuyasha's comeback but it never came instead Koga saw the hanyou transform into a monster with all his attention on him.

"Inuyasha no wait! SIT!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground growling he was mere inches away from slicing Koga into pieces and no one was going to take that privilege away from him not this time. "Koga run!" Kagome yelled warning the shocked demon she didn't know why she was helping Koga she should have just let Inuyasha kill him but apart of her told her to interfere, as always. Koga being able to move his feet again ran just as fast as when he had the jewel shards within his legs.

'Coward.' Kagome thought thinking of a way to bring Inuyasha back to normal without sitting him she could always scratch his ears or talk to him until the old Inuyasha was back or she could kiss him again... 'No I think I'll just talk him through this little um problem.' Kagome thought blushing. (AN: Heh, wow what a time to blush!)

"Inuyasha it's me Kagome come back to me Inuyasha please." Kagome tried to sound reassuring and calm but her voice wavered in fear and the demon Inuyasha noticed getting closer to her. "Inuyasha I know you're in there please fight it." Inuyasha grasped Kagome's shoulders and leaned down to nuzzle her cheek, her scent was calming for him as he started to change back and fully pull away from the girl missing her warmth already.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha was back to his old self concern showed freely in his eyes, she nodded still wasn't sure how to act towards him. Inuyasha wasn't a baka he saw the blood staining her bra and the cuts that were visible on her body but what worried him was the swelling bruise on her cheek. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he had gotten there any later. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He said his ears drooping against his head and his gaze dropping to his feet which were sadly covered by his beautiful ivory bangs.

"You didn't scare me." Kagome said slightly lying she was afraid but when he nuzzled her cheek she could have felt safer.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked perking up and watched Kagome nod a warm smile gracing her features.

"Thank you Inuyasha for saving my life again, I guess I'll see you in around 500 years." Kagome walked in the direction of the well but this time Inuyasha got to her first he didn't know what to say so he followed his heart for once.  
  
"Gods, Kagome." Inuyasha embraced her tightly against his chest never wanting to let her go not caring if her blood stained his hoari just as long as the angel in his arms was safe. "I thought I had lost you, listen Kagome I love you more then anything and I want you to stay by my side. Kagome, will you marry me and be my mate?" Inuyasha asked hope and love shimmering in his eyes Kagome stood there in awe she could see the love in his eyes, but did he mean it was the real question. Was that love for Kagome or for her dead 'rival' and incarnation Kikyou?  
  
"Are you sure I'm not just a rebound?" Kagome asked gazing into Inuyasha's eyes he felt the question burn his stomach and hugged the girl tighter to him.  
  
"No Kagome you're not the rebound, I love you too much for you to ever be a rebound." Inuyasha said pulling away to look into her uncertain chocolate eyes he took off his hoari and placed it around her body while she continued to stare at him.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha yes I love you, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" Kagome said crying Inuyasha cocked his head to one side not sure whether or not he should be pleased with her reaction.  
  
"Kagome why are you crying if you said you loved me, aren't you happy?" Inuyasha inquired the schoolgirl giggled and leaned closer to the hanyou's face so they were only an inch apart.  
  
"I'm crying because you might be a baka, you might be a jerk at times, and you are definitely the most egotistical person I have ever met but you're also loving, caring, and absolutely wonderful and I wouldn't change a thing because then you wouldn't be MY Inuyasha." Kagome leaned forward and gently but passionately kissed the hanyou's lips.  
  
"Kagome make a wish." Inuyasha breathed finally pulling apart from the enticing lip lock and handing Kagome the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"No Inuyasha I know you want to be a full demon so it's yours to wish on." Kagome gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile and placed the jewel back into his clawed hand.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, his hands glowed pink, and with a smile on his face he opened his eyes. Kagome cocked an eyebrow indicating that she wanted an answer on what happened and Inuyasha grinned he had just done something that would make Kagome very happy as well as himself.  
  
"I wished that our family would live out their lives with us in your time or mine which means that the jewel will let Sango, Miroku, Keade, and you have a demon's life span like Shippo, Kirara, and me. As for the well now we can take Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to your time with us." Kagome stared at her fiancé wide-eyed she had never expected him to use the jewel so selflessly. After all he WAS Inuyasha but he also had a kind soul which Kagome was very grateful for. "Kagome please say something." The hanyou was getting worried he could see shock gracing her lovely features and finally Kagome tackled him to the floor kissing him every other second.  
  
"Oh {kiss} Inuyasha {kiss} I love {kiss} you {kiss} so {kiss} much!" Kagome and Inuyasha continued this um uh... exciting activity through out the night and they knew now more then anything that their love would survive the bumps of the journey ahead and they were ready for them. They had gone through a tougher journey then with Naraku one that consisted of a dead priestess walking in the land of the living and confused feelings of love and frustration and victory was once again in their hands. This was it, the start of a far more dangerous journey the start of Kagome and Inuyasha's lives, together.

The End.  
  
I hoped you liked it please R&R and I hope you'll check out **_MY STORY FOR YU YU HAKASHO:_** Clouded by Tears of Blood.

By the way baka means idiot and hoari is the overcoat thingy that Inuyasha wears.

Well thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, BYE!!!!


	2. The Epilogue

Hey you guys thanks for the reviews I got well I decided to write an epilogue so enjoy and don't worry it has no rape violence at all just a lot of cussing, hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: No I still don't own Inuyasha but I DO own a few of the characters in this story.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
{An action}  
  
**_Check out my Yu Yu Hakasho story_**, Clouded by Tears of Blood. It's a K/OC and a H/OC but I think it's pretty cool and yes both OC's are girls.  
  
Chapter 2: The Epilogue  
  
In Feudal Japan the wind was crisp, the sun was high above the village, and a sixteen year hanyou was lazily napping in the highest branch of the scared god tree. She was a beautiful hanyou with long raven hair, white dog ears with black tips, mysterious yet playful amber eyes, and a toned body.  
  
"Akumi!" Her older brother called motioning her to come down she groaned jumping off the branch and landing gracefully in front of him.  
  
"What Shippo?" Akumi asked annoyed at her bothersome brother he shook his head in aggravation trying to keep cool like his mother always did. Shippo had grown to be a VERY handsome kitsune his eyes where a darker shade of green, his body was well toned from training with Inuyasha, and his face was firm yet gentle. (AN: {tear} Our little Shippo is all grown up!)  
  
"You're NOT going anywhere with him!" Shippo said seriously fire burning in his eyes frightening Akumi slightly and yes only slightly. Akumi smirked walking towards a clearing where her father had brought her and Shippo to train when she was only a pup. "He's dangerous not to mention an eighteen year old half demon BOY!" Shippo was now panting what could this girl be thinking was all he thought.  
  
"Yeah so he's an eighteen year old boy who I've been seeing for almost a year now! God Shippo, you're just mad because I'm not seeing what's his name um... Enyu." Akumi yelled angrily she had enough of her older brother so what if Sejou was older they loved each other.  
  
"His name is RENYU and he'll love and protect you better then this Sejou! You don't know what we've been through with his pack." Shippo said sounding more confident in his reason.  
  
"Oh shut up and go help Rin I'm sure she needs an extra hand with the new kit." Akumi said using her father's trademark smirk. Sure she loved her new nephew he was cute, cuddly, and now the perfect excuse to escape. "I'm going to speak with mom about something." Akumi said leaving her brother behind and running into her family's hut.  
  
"Hey sweetie, come here for a second." An older version of Kagome said serving twin fourteen year old boys with silver hair, doggy ears, and caring brown eyes lunch. "You're brothers need a babysitter can I count on you?" Kagome asked grasping her daughter's shoulders lightly.  
  
"Mom, I REALLY need to talk to you its super urgent!" She whined watching her mother glance at her with a confused expression.  
  
"I'm home!" Akumi quickly looked to the door it was her father, Inuyasha. "Hey princess." (AN: o.O") Inuyasha said kissing his 'baby' girl on the cheek and heading to his wife, her gaze still on their daughter.  
  
"Come here, Akumi." Akumi complied following her mother outside to the god tree and away from her father's hearing range. "What's going on?" Kagome's cool attitude was dangling on a thread more and more worried about her daughter, her baby.  
  
"I've been seeing a boy for a little over a year now..." Kagome let out a relieved sigh and put a hand over her heart thanking the heavens above.  
  
"Gods, is that all I thought you were going to say you were pregnant or something!" Kagome said laughing then stopped once again looking at her daughter very seriously. "You're not, right?"  
  
"NANI?! NO, GODS NO! I DO however think I'm in love mama, but I'm not sure." Akumi said suddenly finding her feet very interesting but she could hear her mother laughing at her.  
  
"Why do you think you're in love with him?" Kagome asked lifting her daughter's chin with a hooked finger.  
  
"Because whenever I'm around him I feel like I can do anything and I just feel generally happy around him." Akumi said a dreamy look in her eyes, Kagome chuckled her daughter had it bad for this kid.  
  
"Do you feel like your stomach does flips whenever he comes near you or excited whenever you see him?" Kagome asked remembering the symptoms she had with Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, oh my god I DO love him!" Akumi said jumping her to her mother and hugging her tightly she diffidently had to tell him when she saw him tonight. "Thanks mama!"  
  
"Sweetie I still want to meet this boy and you have to tell your father, but don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll take care of it." Kagome said proudly walking into the hut with an apprehensive female hanyou behind her.  
  
"Can I have my kiss now?" Inuyasha asked his wife and cocked an eyebrow at his now very pale daughter. "What's up with her?" He asked pointing at Akumi, Kagome grinned pushing Akumi into her father's arms.  
  
"Hey dad well you see I'm datinganeighteenyearoldhanyouandI'minlovewithhim." Akumi said taking a deep breath her father's ears twitching madly trying to figure out what she just said.  
  
"Nani? Try speaking so I can understand you, kid." He said patting his daughter's head and tweaking her right ear.  
  
"I'm dating an eighteen year old hanyou and I'm in love with him." Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground glancing at Kagome who was leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO! YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG TO DATE LET ALONE THINK YOU'RE IN LOVE!" Inuyasha screamed in anger pacing the room and scaring his daughter as well as his mate. Moments later Miroku, Sango in her demon exterminator outfit, Rin, Shippo who was holding their kit, Lin wearing a demon exterminator suit and Kuro wearing a monk in training outfit or in other words Miroku and Sango's kids, and the hanyou twins Suko and Jegin ran into the room.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked glancing between Inuyasha and Akumi warily those two never got in a fight they were a team and way too much alike.  
  
"THIS GIRL IS DATING AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BOY THAT IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Inuyasha screamed once again, Lin walked to Akumi with a pitied gaze and switched into glare mode when she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"SO SHE'S IN LOVE IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER! YOU GOTTA LET HER GROW UP SOMETIME UNCLE INUYASHA!" Lin hollered everyone stepped back including Inuyasha when Lin got mad don't mess with her. Lin was a beautiful girl with a temper just like her mother; she had violet eyes like her father, and long black hair along with a perfectly toned body from fighting with Raikotsu the Hiraikotsu's 'offspring'.  
  
"Lin, chill." Kuro said trying to calm his little sister he was a monk in training taught by his father. (AN: Good Lord there's another lecherous monk to worry about!) He had raven hair in a small ponytail, wise but mischievous brown eyes, and a well chiseled body.  
  
"You're going out with a guy?" Suko asked laughing, "A guy would want to go out with you?" Akumi stuck her tongue out at her annoying brother god why where all her brothers so irritating.  
  
"Suko enough!" Inuyasha growled at his youngest son and looked over to Kagome where his eyes softened. "What do you think, mate?  
  
"I think that if she truly loves him that we should give him a chance." Kagome said calmly walking to Akumi and Lin and put her arms around their shoulders. "Lin I think now is the time to tell your parent's about Renyu." Kagome softly whispered in Lin's ear she nodded sort of shocked about how Kagome knew because she knew Akumi would never tell her.  
  
"Hey mom, dad I'm engaged!" Lin said watching her mother faint and Miroku gape even Shippo was shocked. "Well I was kind of hoping for a more graceful way of putting it, hehe." Lin said laughing nervously; Kagome came back into the living room with smelling salt and placed it under Sango's nose.  
  
"You're engaged?" Sango asked calmly once awake Lin nodded waiting for the yelling catastrophe Akumi got only moments ago instead Sango smiled. "I'm going to be a grandma!" She said taking Miroku and dancing with him in the middle of the room while everybody just sweat dropped.  
  
"Um I've got to go." Akumi said running out of the house and into a clearing where she and Sejou always met.  
  
"Hello beautiful." A male hanyou said jumping in front of her and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. "What happened you look a little pale? Are you okay? Are you hungry?" Sejou asked concerned Akumi giggled grabbing his shirt and pulling him to meet her lips again. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into the sweet hot mouth he loved so much and she willingly parted her lips letting him explore her mouth freely. "Gods I love you." He said pulling her down onto his lap and sliding his hands down to her butt but she stopped him.  
  
"I love you too, but are you sure you love me?" Akumi asked watching Sejou's jaw drop nearly hitting the ground.  
  
"Tell me this is a joke you're not actually asking me that, are you?" He asked once again regaining some of his composure she nodded awaiting his answer. "I love you so much more then you know, I love you like the sun loves the sky, I love you like no other could ever dream of loving a person. Akumi, will you be my mate?" Akumi sat there still soaking in the information just given to her, he loved her. (AN:{cough} Dense {cough} just like her father {cough} anyway.)  
  
"Yes I will be your mate!" Akumi said knocking the boy onto his back and embracing him tightly on the ground. He chuckled rolling them over so he could be on top and gave her another heated kiss this time it was rough and fervent. Sejou snaked his arms around her ass and felt her arms on his neck he needed her, now. "Wait, wait my parents do want to meet you ya know." She said giving him a chase kiss he groaned leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
"Gods, what I do for you woman." Sejou whispered kissing her nose and then her mouth gently but she pulled away before they both lost control. Plus they were in Inuyasha's forest her father would diffidently be able to tell if they mated and she could already feel the lecture. "Akumi I need you, please." Sejou begged she giggled the great half demon Sejou begging.  
  
"Tonight I promise I just have to show my father that you mean me no harm." Akumi whispered kicking Sejou's shin and rolled them over so she was on top of him again.  
  
"Oh so you like it rough do you? Don't tempt me by the time I'm done with you you're not going to be able to walk right for a month." Sejou smirked kissing his soon to be mate firmly and grinding into her.  
  
"Stop Sejou please I want my family to approve of you first." She said getting turned over to her back and meeting violet eyes.  
  
"And if they don't approve?" Sejou asked looking at her intensely she weakly smiled and waited for her vocal cords to work again.  
  
"I'd stay with you; I just want to do the right thing." She said quietly a tear running down her cheek. Sejou kissed it away nipping her neck slowly to calm her down so she could relax and talk with him.  
  
"You'd give up your family for me?" He asked still nipping at her neck she nodded, "Do they know who I am?" He asked finally looking at her and ran his warm hand over the irritated skin. (AN: Yes you guys she has a 'love bite'.)  
  
"Only Lin and Shippo, but you know how much of a bastard Shippo can be and Lin says hi." He chuckled he had met all three of them together about a year ago while they went out hunting. He remembered the day like it was just yesterday.  
  
(AN: Uh oh I feel a flashback coming!)  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
"You know for once I'd like some freedom!" Lin said throwing her hands up for emphasis and fell backwards from the weight of Raikotsu, her giant boomerang.  
  
"Why so you could kill yourself?" Akumi asked helping the girl up and receiving a glare in return.  
  
"No so we could talk without having Shippo on our asses!" Lin said pointing to the redhead in back of them he waved telling them that he heard every word.  
  
"Well don't linger on the thought between our fathers it's a fat chance." Akumi said sourly turning her head she thought she heard something and ran in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Akumi yelled pulling out her katana ready for a fight.  
  
"Put that piece of metal away before you hurt yourself." A handsome male said coming out from the shadows he had long raven hair that ended before his waist, stunning violet eyes, and an incredible body. (AN: I think you all know who I'm talking... er writing about right?) "Such a beautiful hanyou as yourself shouldn't be wondering through the forest alone." His voice was deep and soothing but she couldn't let her guard down not even for a second.  
  
"Well thanks for your concern but that's really none of your business now is it?" She asked holding the katana in fighting position he didn't even move.  
  
"Aku?!" Lin yelled running into the clearing out of breath and watched the scene in front of her. "Gods girl I'm only human geez." She said wiping her brow and standing up in fighting position in front of Sejou.  
  
"That's a big boomerang for such a little girl." Sejou smirked watching as Lin swung the boomerang and nearly hit him in the face as a warning shot.  
  
"I could say the same thing for your mouth boy." Lin replied her comment chilled Sejou to the bone she was in fact was very intimidating.  
  
"I'm Sejou and don't worry I mean you no harm." He said looking over the two Lin sat down panting the Raikotsu was a lot heavier then it looked. "Are you all right?" He asked looking over the human who looked like she was hyperventilating.  
  
"Hey this bitch is a lot heavier then it looks god I wish I brought Kirara with me." Lin said lying down and closing her eyes trying to regulate her breathing.  
  
"I bet you can't wait till she gives birth can you?" Akumi asked her cousin she shook her head once her breathing was back to normal. "I'm Akumi and this is Lin." She introduced themselves to Sejou and he grinned shaking hands with each girl.  
  
"Get the hell away from them hanyou!" Shippo yelled grabbing Lin and shoving her to Akumi where she fell on the ground with her cousin and not exactly the lightest weapon on top of her.  
  
"Sejou's not going to hurt us Shippo." Lin said standing up and helping her twitching cousin off the ground. 'So this is what it feels like to get sat, poor dad.' Akumi thought pain filling her back.  
  
"Shut up Lin you don't know who this is." Shippo said venom in his voice as he stepped closer to Sejou.  
  
"Hey baka don't talk to her like that who in the seven hells do you think you are?" Akumi asked angrily and wrapped an arm around Lin shoulders or best she could with Raikotsu on her back.  
  
"Akumi be quiet and show me some respect." Shippo demanded walking over to his little sister she didn't even flinch with his glare.  
  
"You don't deserve respect when you can't even treat the ones you love with care." Sejou said slowly making his was behind Akumi and sliding a piece of paper in her pocket.  
  
"Leave or I will kill you." Shippo said thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"Goodbye you two I'll see you around." With that Sejou left the three relatives alone to walk back to their village and Akumi took out the piece of paper he put into her pocket.  
  
'Meet me at the clearing in the middle of Inuyasha's forest at midnight.  
  
- Sejou'  
  
And that is how they started their love at the clearing in the middle of Inuyasha's forest.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Aku, Aku!" Lin yelled into the forest trying to find her cousin and Sejou. "Akumi for god sake get your fat ass out here!"  
  
"Did you just say that I had a fat ass?!" Akumi crossly asked leaning against a tree Sejou behind her with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Trust me love your ass is perfect." Sejou said giving Akumi a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey there handsome long time no see." Lin said sarcastically hugging Sejou like he was part of the family.  
  
"Well let's get this over with." Akumi said exasperatedly and walked into the hut with her cousin and her mate to be within a few minutes. "Hey guys this is Sejou." Akumi said confronting her WHOLE family.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
"How the hell?!" Well after a few of these responses from the adults, three tea cups falling to the floor, and four mouths wide open there was an intelligent response from her father.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU GOING TO BE WITH THIS BOY!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted disgusted at the idea, Kagome came over and shook Sejou's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you please come in and forget about the rudeness of my husband he hasn't taken his medication yet but I'll give it to him now." Kagome said politely then she glared at Inuyasha and screamed. "SIT!!!!! There feel better dear, good I'm glad." Kagome continued to politely smile at Sejou even if his family was trouble it wasn't his fault.  
  
"THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY THAT MY DAUGHTER IS FUCKING MATING WITH NARAKU'S SON!!!!!!!" (AN: Did that shock you?! Hell it shocked me and I'm writing it!) Inuyasha paced the room waiting for an interruption to break the tension.  
  
"I love him dad just like you love mama and I'm willing to lose everything just to be with him." Akumi said tears now silently spilling down her cheeks and Inuyasha having a soft spot for crying girls began to panic.  
  
"No, no Akumi please don't cry!" Inuyasha said running up to his daughter and embracing her with all his might he really didn't want to let his daughter grown up but he had to. "Let me talk to him." He said glancing at Sejou his eyes were full of pain and anger like Inuyasha long ago before he fell in love with Kagome. "Now get out and I'll call you when you can come back in." She nodded and felt her ears being tweaked just like always when she talked to her father. Everyone left the hut except Inuyasha and Miroku they were the leaders of their 'pack' and they had to keep it together.  
  
"Listen Sejou I love my daughter very much and if you hurt her I'll kill you with my own claws. I just want to know one thing, what makes you so different from your father?" Inuyasha growled cornering the boy Sejou flinched at the harshness of his voice.  
  
"I love Akumi with all my heart and soul and I wouldn't be able to live without her by my side. What makes me so different from my father is that I'm not evil I too despised him and wished to kill him but my mother always gave me good morals until she died six years ago. I WILL kill anything that even tries to harm Akumi and I WILL love her for the rest of my life. If you don't let her come with me I'm willing to fight and die for her." Inuyasha looked taken aback by this boy's response and he smirked catching a flaw in his little statement.  
  
"How are you going to protect her if you lived with your mother?" Inuyasha asked his smirk falling from his lips when Sejou smiled.  
  
"You out of all people should know that one learns to fight when they live alone. Akumi and I have been sparing for seven months now so I know her moves and she knows mine, trust her if not me protection won't be a problem." Sejou said grinning Inuyasha rubbed his face admitting defeat he had lost his 'baby' girl to Naraku's son.  
  
"Fine, I still don't approve but if you love my daughter as much as you say then mate with her." Inuyasha was frowning and Miroku was still glaring at the boy.  
  
"If I ever find out that you did something to her I'll make sure my wards are strong enough to fry your balls and kill you from the pain." Miroku said smirking Sejou sweat dropped and quickly walked out of the hut.  
  
"Good one, Miroku." Inuyasha said laughing and walked out with a now happy Miroku.  
  
"Dad, thank you!" Akumi said embracing her father tightly and shook her head at her godfather. "Don't you think that that threat was a little um... geez vulgar?" Akumi asked cocking an eyebrow at Miroku he just smirked shaking his head and embraced his goddaughter.  
  
"Give us the details tomorrow we'll be here!" Lin said her and Rin embracing Akumi tightly and staying there for a few moments longer then expected.  
  
"Hey Aku listen to your godmother because this is all I ask of you, if he hurts you and we're not around grab his nuts, bite his lower lip, run towards the village, and when you get near scream rape." Sango said kissing her favorite goddaughter okay her ONLY but favorite goddaughter on the cheek and embraced her tenderly.  
  
"Be careful and don't forget you always have a loving home here no matter what, I love you Akumi." Kagome started to softly cry and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug. "I forgot to tell you that I want grandchildren and I'm sure grandma wants great grandchildren. Remember Akumi that you two have to come to the well in two days you already know what time, Aku." Kagome said kissing her forehead gently and walking to stand by Inuyasha.  
  
"Sis I love you, no hard feelings?" Shippo asked giving the kit to Rin to hold and hugging his baby sister as their twin brothers joined them happily.  
  
"You're a pain..." Suko stared to say giving his sister a loving squeeze.  
  
"but we'll love you and protect you no matter what." Jegin finished both pulling away and standing by their parents.  
  
"Hey don't I get any family love?" Kuro asked faking a hurt attitude, god he was so much like his father.  
  
"I love you very very very much Kuro." Akumi said warmly Kuro embraced her gently as if she was made of glass and she walked towards her soon to be mate.  
  
"Surely ye wouldn't forget me, child." Everybody turned around and there was Keade back from a village across Japan where a war had started and the wounded needed help.  
  
"Grandma Keade I missed you!" Akumi yelled embracing her 'grandmother' which she hadn't seen for a year and a half.  
  
"Awe child, how this old miko has missed ye should be a crime!" Keade said looking over the boy who was patiently waiting for his mate to say goodbye to her family.  
  
"Hello Sejou nice to meet ye again." Everyone looked up at the old miko but she waved it off and walked Akumi to where Sejou was standing. "I'll see ye in two days take good care of her Sejou." He nodded and both looked around Akumi's family once more.  
  
"Hey take care of yourself kid and no mating in my forest." Inuyasha said feeling on the verge of tears and hugged Kagome closer to him for comfort. Akumi nodded and ran off with Sejou back to 'their' clearing.  
  
"Close your eyes I have a surprise for you." Akumi nodded shutting her eyes and felt her self being picked up she grew tense not used to getting carried around. "Don't be so tense I only want to love you." Sejou whispered and nipped her furry ear causing her purr.  
  
Akumi felt Sejou put her softly on the grass and sit down next to her telling her to open her eyes she gasped. There was a huge hut with a garden in the back and a hot spring next to it.  
  
"How did you?" Sejou hushed her by pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss thrashing his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness he was so deprived of only moments ago. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, mate." He let his instincts take over from there and they spent the night surrounded in their love for each other.  
  
The next morning Akumi awoke and ran to the nearest tree to empty her stomach while Sejou held her hair that could only mean one thing, she was pregnant. Sejou was determined to become a better father then Naraku could ever be and half as good as Inuyasha was. He embraced his mate and took her to the hot spring to wash all the bodily fluids from their skin. And that ladies and gentlemen is how he hoped they would spend the rest of their lives, in each others warm embrace.  
  
But that's a story for another time.  
  
The REAL End.  
  
AWEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
I know that Akumi and Sejou are really like ¼ demons but in this story they're ½ demons. I'm sorry if this upsets you but that's just the way it's going to be!  
  
I just want to say that Sejou is Naraku's son if you were too um... special to notice it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome have three kids Akumi, and Suko and Jegin the twins.  
  
Miroku and Sango have two Lin, and Kuro.  
  
Shippo and Rin are mated and she just gave birth to a baby boy aka kit.  
  
Keade was in a village across Japan and she got home just in the nick of time. (I was just to lazy to put her in the story, hehe sorry.)  
  
**_Check out my Yu Yu Hakasho story_**, Clouded by Tears of Blood. It's a K/OC and a H/OC but I think it's pretty cool and yes both OC's are girls.  
  
Well thanks for reading R&R, bye!!!!! 


	3. Not Adding

I really hope you guys liked the second chapter! I wrote it because everyone said it needed another chapter.

So lots of thanks to my reviewers and I HOPE more reviews are on the way!

_**I also hope you check out my Yu Yu Hakasho story: Clouded by Tears of Blood and my new Fruits Basket story: Home is Where the Heart Lies!!**_

They are BOTH romances! Hell, everything I write is a romance! But it's only because romances ROCK HARD!


End file.
